


Vexatious Pest

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I have no idea what I’m doing, beginner, but I’m trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It seems Axolotl actually did listen to Bill, but Bill never seems to listen to Axolotl.





	1. Lectures are useless on Bill

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple story I’m writing, and I would love tips. I’m new to writing, and I would really love constructive criticism. I love to write, but I know I do need to work on it. I would love feed back, but this has dragged on for too long, so I think I’m going to start the story now.

Bill Cipher. Possibly the most dangerous creature in the universe. Anyone who knew him knew that. All-seeing, nearly all-powerful, with few weaknesses. He was weird, but his followers were all as weird as him. Only the few of his followers actually cared for him, but one creature who wasn’t a follower seemed to provide mercy to a being so insane. 

 

Whiteness. That was the first thing he saw. He could remember- He could remember what Stanley had done. What the Pines Family had done. But...he was here. He laughed. Someone was going to pay, and not just anyone, and he knew who it was, even if he didn’t know how, he knew who. 

 

It was sort of horrifying, watching a creature who had been basically killed come back to life, and seeing that the first thing they do is laugh. Not laugh with happiness or joy, but mad revenge and anger. He was still laughing, but a different creature walked up to him, startling him out of his insane trance. He had clearly seen who he was, and recognized it, no less. Even with one eye and not a true face, Bill had a perfect expression of surprise, and as he recognized the creature, the surprise didn’t change, but there was a new one. Joy. He quickly straightened himself out, turning to the creature known as Axolotl. 

“Axie! “ He shouted. “It would’ve been nice to have gotten a visit from you, or maybe even a card or something? Nice to know you at least listen to me. “ 

The Axolotl didn’t seem nearly as excited as the Triangle, but answered regardless. 

“Bill, “ It sighed. “You know, I shouldn’t have brought you back in the first place, given what you’ve done. “

“Oh, you wouldn’t have done that! “ Bill replied, in his usual loud, echoey voice. 

“I should have,” He stated. “Regardless, this is your last chance, Bill. “ 

Bill listened on, sort of bored, considering this wasn’t his first time hearing this. He decided to just listen to what the Axolotl had to say, until he realized something. He could see a weak spot. When a certain spot constantly had a portal or a dimensional rift opened, it became weak, and retained its portal qualities, even if it may not look like it, but there was another thing about a weak spot. It took a good amount of power to go though one. 

“Bill, I know this isn’t the first time you’ve heard this, but I will make certain it will be the last. You need to stop this, “ He lectured. 

Bill kept his eye on the Axolotl, but he made an effort to acknowledge where the slight rift was. 

“I know what to do with you. I said what I was going to do a long time ago. “ 

A different form, a different time...

“So maybe...I could put you in a lesser form, and put you somewhere in the past. “ Axolotl told Bill. “But it seems I cannot do that now. It took quite a lot of my power to bring you back, not to mention the fact that I have had to take Time Baby’s place. “ 

Bill nodded, his nod maybe a little too excited. The Axolotl noticed his, and had an expression that was like raising an eyebrow. 

“That may have been a good idea...For someone else! “ Bill yelled. “But not for me! “ 

Taking his chance, he dived to the side, knowing exactly which dimension he wanted to travel to. With his powers, it was easier to manipulate where it would go, but as he went through, he knew how much his energy was being drained. The Axolotl yelled in frustration, pouncing on the weak spot, but with his limited power, he was stopped. Bill laughed, even though his powers were weak now, he knew this time would be different than the last. He laughed, knowing what was yet to come. This would be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was really short, but I do plan to continue. Please give me advice, and have a good day! 
> 
>  
> 
> (I can’t help but simile at the image of a giant, silly Axolotl pouncing on something and screaming ) 
> 
> (Also, I find it funny that I made Bill call Axolotl “Axie” )


	2. One more step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets a little bit closer to his goal, but has a bit too much fun, considering his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize. This chapter is kind of rushed and short. I planned to have it up yesterday, but something happened, and I was unable to do that, but I really wanted to get a chapter out so...I hope this’ll do for now. I promise the other chapters will be better. Have a good day, guys!

He landed uselessly on the dirt. He was sweating and panting, despite literally being just a Triangle. Hey, for a being like him, mortals really can’t understand a lot about him. He did look unusually pale, though. He would’ve loved to go find Stanley and Ford immediately, considering his power, that would be a bad idea. He knew he could wait. He could wait an eternity if he had to, but he wouldn’t. Unfortunately, the barrier they had put around the shack would still be there, which is why he would have preferred to go find the Pines immediately. Sighing, he knew he would have to wait. 

Somewhere around...6 hours later was when he knew he was good for now. He looked around, and hopefully he had landed in Gravity Falls. Floating up, he knew he recognized these trees. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect. In the distance- a boat? Oh that had to be! What were the odds? It was late, and he could tell that one of them was asleep, and as he got closer, he could tell that it was Stanley who was asleep. He could just go into Stan’s mind...or he could wait until he was a bit more powerful. He had no idea where his statue is, and even if he did, given its properties, it would be hard to possess. So just getting his form was a no for now...But that was okay. This was merely a game, a game that he would win. Sure, he had lost the first round, but he knew how this game worked now. Trying not to burst out laughing (even though it wouldn’t matter) he sat down in the Stan o war 2. 

Suddenly he heard a voice, and instantly recognized it as he most annoying salamander in the universe. “You pest...” 

“Like you’re much better! I wonder how the Pines family, or even the world would feel if they knew that you could have just left me dead, but decided to give me a second chance! I’m starting to wonder if you really see me as a pest! “ Bill replied. 

“This was not what I had planned Bill, and maybe you would’ve learned your lesson, had I done what I had in mind, “ The Axolotl angrily told him. 

“Sure, sure. “ Bill said, rolling his eye. “And I was starting to think you knew some things about me! “ 

“I know much more than you think, Bill. You have been through a lot, but that does not excuse literally anything you have done, “ Axolotl said, and had he been there, would have turned away. 

Bill rolled his eye. Sure, Bill would often overstuff his resume too, and sure, maybe not all of Axolotl’s bragging was a lie, it sure got annoying. 

Bill focused his attention on the boat again, and the twins. Stanley was sound asleep, while Ford was watching for any threats, and also working the boat. Bill thought for a moment. He could wait a bit, and try to store more power...but what was the fun in that? He laughed. This would be perfect. Still laughing, he entered the fool’s mind. The space he was in was very similar to the one Ford had been in last time Bill had visited in dreams. Stan looked around, more confused than his brother had been. Bill couldn’t help but laugh, and laugh. Stan heard this and stopped immediately. It was actually similar to Bill’s face when he saw Axolotl. It had surprise, but also a few more. Anger, confusion, and fear. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to add this to say a few things.   
> 1\. Thank you guys so, so much for continuing to read my story. I know it isn’t the best, and it truly amazes me that anyone chooses to read this.   
> 2\. If you’re wondering when I’m going to make new chapters, I’m going to try to have a new chapter up at least every week, but if I feel like it, I might get chapters up sooner. 
> 
> Thanks guys!


	3. The Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the Pines have a problem.

Stanley’s face was uncharacteristically afraid, but quickly turned to anger. Bill quickly floated up to him , letting himself be seen. Stanley clenched his fists. Before either of them could say anything, the boat hit a particularly strong wave, sending water into the boat. Stanley’s eyes shot open. Bill groaned in frustration. Of course, his one chance couldn’t go right...

“Bill! “ Stan suddenly gasped. 

Ford immediately turned toward his brother. 

“Stanley? “ He asked, surprised and confused. “What are you talking about? “ 

Ford wasn’t as panicked as he probably should have been. 

“I saw him, “ Stan said quickly. 

He shook his head. There was no way that Bill could be back. His mind had literally been erased, just for the demon to come back, like nothing happened? Ford looked surprised, then thought for a second. It didn’t make any sense. How? If someone had done this, who would possibly be so evil as to bring back a being who destroyed one dimension, and nearly destroyed another? 

Bill watched the fools talk. Ford didn’t have any tools to test for him or not, and Bill couldn’t decide if that was for the best or not. It would’ve been fun to see the look on his face, at least. There was a big difference between this time and the last that was bugging him. Last time, he knew there was no rush. He could wait as long as he had to, because he knew what the prophesy said. That was different this time. Though waiting couldn’t be that bad, he wanted to at least try to take over whole Stanley was still alive. And then there was Axolotl....The big frilly blabbermouth could be very frustrating. It was strange how he had brought him back. To make matters of taking over even more frustrating, he knew the Pines would try to stay in the shack, but at least there was one plus. Pacifica and her family had moved somewhere a few hours away, so the Zodiac was not an option. Bill rubbed his hands together. The older Pines were talking quietly, despite it not really mattering. They were coming close to a shore, then they would soon take a trip back to Bill’s favorite place in the world. Meanwhile, the “All powerful salamander “ decided to speak to him again. 

“Bill! “ He snapped at him. 

Axie was actually usually calm and nice, but Bill happened to be the one exception. 

“Yeah, Yeah, “ Bill said, rolling his eye. “What are you going to scold me on this time? “ 

“Bill, as much as I would want to say nothing, you have done the exact opposite of what I’ve asked, “ He went on. “You can’t run forever, Bill. “ 

“I won’t run forever, “ Bill told him. “I’m not really running now, anyway. “ 

Bill would’ve happily disassembled Axolotl’s molecules to salt his margarita, but now that was impossible. It was shame he hadn’t visited him during Weirdmageddon, town would’ve gotten a real fight this time, as opposed to his “fight” with time baby.

**Author's Note:**

> l don’t have much faith in this, but I’ll give it my best shot.


End file.
